


归

by prefiringfort



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prefiringfort/pseuds/prefiringfort
Summary: 这是个摩登AU 诗人奎刚/画家欧比





	归

**Author's Note:**

> 浴室play
> 
> 都怪卢卢喂我摩登AU设定
> 
> 一如既往，肉，不需要什么逻辑。

将奎刚推进他们——他的浴室后，欧比旺才转向那堆被放在沙发上的信件，随手拿起一封。

诗人的字迹一如既往的潦草，信纸上带着他独有的雪松香，还有几滴红酒印和一滴水渍。他的爱人勉强从字迹中分辨出来这是一首诗——充满着纠结与懊悔。欧比旺不知道奎刚会借酒消愁，因为对方总认为红酒是用来品得，而不是用来灌得，更别提刻意喝醉了。

但很显然，即使是奎刚也不能永远保持冷静的模样。欧比放下了这封，又拿起另一封。这一次，他不再用韵脚宣泄情感，而是平铺直述地说起那件小事。

他当然记得那次奎刚带回红酒的日子。年长的爱人虽然用了两个酒杯，却将他禁锢在他的怀中，用含了酒的嘴唇追逐他。当他屈服的时候，从诗人口中渡过来的微酸液体早已被唇舌所温热，酒的香气几乎瞬间在口腔中爆发，令他不禁随之低吟。

随后他们……

欧比旺感到有电流向下窜去。他早已不记得上一次和别人同床共枕的日子了，而每一次自慰都随着最后他脑海里映出的高大身影，瞬间从极乐跌到自我厌恶的边缘。欧比旺等了太久，他已经不想再等了。

事实是，他早就准备好原谅他。不，如果要他恳求他的原谅，他也愿意。

只是在此之前，他不知道他的恳求是否能为对方所接受。如今那山一样的情书在他的沙发上随着灯光熠熠生辉，他仿佛看见了那个在床上辗转反侧地想着道歉方法的自己。

两个蠢货。欧比旺想道。将手中的信放回信堆之中，画家决定了这并非首要事件。首要事件是，催促那个【和他一样】固执的混蛋快点把澡洗好。

画家踏入浴室，一片雾气蒸腾中，掺着熟悉的薄荷味洗发水香。玻璃滑门与浴帘遮住了一切视线的窥探，欧比旺轻手轻脚关上门，希望给对方来个偷袭。他握住门的把手，向另一边滑去——

却在下一秒被撩开了浴帘的诗人一把捉住，拉了进去。他还未来得及反应，胸前腰后瞬间传来一阵湿意，被抱住的同时，双唇也为另一人捉住。在他们亲吻彼此的同时，欧比旺模模糊糊地意识到莲蓬洒出的水花落在了自己的头顶。

“……我还没脱衣服！”画家回过神来，也不恼于偷袭的失败，在亲吻的间隙抱怨着说道。他高大的爱人发出了低沉的哼笑声，胸口的震颤因身体相贴而传递过来。欧比旺轻叹一声似在抱怨，可他真真切切地意识到，他们的勃起隔着他湿透了的裤子彼此相贴。伸出手抵住不断索吻的奎刚，欧比旺开始脱起裤子，可又恼于被水淋湿的粘腻，一时半会儿竟然毫无进展。

奎刚在狭小的空间里勉强退了一步，后腰已经抵上了水龙头。他好整以暇地看着画家身上的白色体恤化成透明，而那小一号的灰色休闲裤早已洇成一片墨色。欧比旺将布料推到了臀下，此刻正执着于将之从膝间踢掉。而诗人觉得这简直多此一举——毕竟真正需要的部位早已展露。年长的男人推着爱人转过身去，随后轻车熟路地将他压到墙面上。与此同时，奎刚在他的脊柱留下亲吻。

“我们很久没有……”画家的声音在水声中听起来含着几分哽咽。奎刚以掌抚过那被水浸透的布料，在腰胯边以指尖打转。欧比旺立即捉住了奎刚的手，将之引至真正需要触摸的地方。

“也许也没有那么久。”年长者从善如流地握住爱人的勃起，手指抚过那吐着前液的顶端，将湿滑的液体抹至整个柱身，随后轻松又老练地套弄起来。欧比旺在快慰中低哼，因愉悦而无法集中注意力，从水声中几乎无法分辨出奎刚的声音。“我看见那瓶润滑液还在架子上。”

欧比旺一只手撑着墙壁，另一只手握着奎刚的手腕。白T恤全然透明，而休闲裤陷在膝窝无法轻松褪下。奎刚的勃起轻蹭着画家的臀部，头部若有似无地戳刺着他的穴口。欧比旺几乎能立即想起他们第一次尝试浴室性爱的慌乱，双方都比此刻更为赤裸，结果却一片狼藉。橙色的润滑油到处都是，而奎刚甚至没进入欧比旺。

“快点。”画家反手推了推诗人。奎刚拍了下他的臀，似在批评对方的不耐心。装作不爽地低哼，欧比旺腰部后压，正碰上对方的阴茎。他以挑衅的眼神回头扫视，发现奎刚倒好了润滑，但没有立刻给自己进行扩张。

对，奎刚一向会先捂一下，因为他总会抱怨那东西有多凉。可今天……今天欧比旺不在乎这点，他只希望能让他的爱人快点进入他的身体。他几乎要转过身去，却在下一秒被奎刚以掌按住背部、温柔又不可置疑地压回湿润的瓷砖墙面。

“总是这么心急，我的欧比旺。”奎刚的声音里带着几分好笑和调侃，但欧比旺并没有错过其中的思念。他咬住下唇，在奎刚将手指探入体内的时候顺从地放松，又在指尖划过那点的时候呻吟出声。

欧比旺将诗人握住他腰的大掌拉至唇边，以舌尖按摩每一根指尖。奎刚懂了爱人的催促，于是抽出扩张的手，随后扶住自己，让欧比旺将他寸寸吞入。

奎刚的尺寸比常人大上不少，这也是令欧比旺又爱又恨的一点。每一次他都能被充分地填满，但这也意味着更多扩张和更久的适应。可随后的满溢的快感令他欲罢不能。欧比旺曾想过在奎刚上过他之后，他还能不能将就于别人的尺寸。

年长者挪动腰部，缓缓抽出，又在仅剩顶端撑开穴口的时候整根没入。他精准又用力地蹭过他的前列腺，令欧比旺几乎尖叫出声。

或许不能，欧比旺在花洒下呻吟着想道，腰部随着奎刚的动作前后摆动。他的爱人体贴地握着他，操弄他的节奏与爱抚相合，一步步将他推上巅峰。

不用多久，他就粗喘着气射在了瓷砖上，而奎刚也随后达到高潮。他们互相贴着，站了一会儿，奎刚才重新撑起身体，帮助欧比旺将他剥了个干净。

“第二轮？”欧比旺勾下奎刚的脖子，在一个充满渴望的吻后问道。

“洗完澡，去床上。”奎刚答道。“我们还有很多轮。”

——谢天谢地，奎刚金信守诺言。

END


End file.
